


(untitled)

by seraphina_snape



Series: Team Thief V-Day Ficlets [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Crack, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're working on a holiday - again. This time it's Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Team Thief V-Day Love Fest. This ficlet is for [**pastellschwarz**](http://pastellschwarz.livejournal.com/profile).

Sophie was the only one who actually complained when Nate had Hardison present their newest case. When Nate pointed out that Sophie didn't even have a date for Valentine's Day, she glared at him. 

"I could have. I could go out right now and have ten dates lined up in the next thirty minutes," Sophie said, executing a flawless Annoyed Hair Toss. "That's beside the point, anyway."

"Then what _is_ the point?" 

"You can't always expect us to work on holidays. We worked every major holiday since we started this." 

"Because people need us. Criminals like to exploit the holidays as much as they can," Nate pointed out.

"Exactly," Sophie said. "I haven't done anything fun for any holiday in way too long."

"I stole a piano on Christmas," Parker said. "That was fun." When the others looked at her with what Parker secretly called Eliot's 'there's something wrong with you' face - although how Hardison, Nate and Sophie had perfected Eliot's 'there's something wrong with you' face was beyond her - Parker rolled her eyes. "Oh, relax. I gave it back." She made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "It didn't really fit into my place."

Nate sighed. 

"I've been to your place," Hardison said. "It's a bed and table with a few chairs in an otherwise empty apartment." 

"You've been to the place I rent for when people want to come over to my place," Parker corrected.

"Wait. Did you go out and rent a place just so you wouldn't have to give me your real address when I said I'd come pick you up?" Hardison asked.

" _No,_ " Parker huffed. "That'd be weird." She leaned towards Sophie and muttered: "That _would_ be weird, right?" Sophie nodded and Parker leaned back. "Yeah, I totally didn't do that." 

Eliot, who still hadn't lost his 'there's something wrong with you' face, pointed at Hardison. "Get on with it. If I have to spend Valentine's Day with you all, at least we can do something productive. The case?" 

Hardison grinned. "Meet Henry Reyes, hotel manager and blackmailer. He's in the habit of secretly filming illicit get-togethers between, shall we say, unconventional or usually married, but also usually not to each other, couples." He pressed a button on the remote and a picture of two men in a close embrace, with Nate and Eliot's heads excellently photoshopped onto the anonymous bodies, popped up on screen.

"Nate can be your sugar daddy, and Sophie can play his scorned wife." Hardison grinned at Eliot. "Who needs a date on Valentine's Day when you can have all this drama for free?"


End file.
